dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Crestwood
} |name = Crestwood |icon = Crestwood icon (Inquisition).png |image = Crestwood Inquisition.jpg |px = 270x360px |area map name = |type = |location = Western Ferelden |inhabitants = Humans |exits = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age: Magekiller }} 'Crestwood '''is a region located north of Lake Calenhad in Ferelden. Background Crestwood's namesake is Ser Venar Crestwood, the first captain of Caer Bronach, who had guarded the keep against Orlesian forces during the Second Orlesian Invasion of Ferelden in 8:26 Blessed.Codex entry: Caer Bronach Involvement Places Regions * The Black Fens * * Dead Man's Pass * East Side Hills * The Flats ''(only revealed when the lake is drained) * Forester Homestead * Glenmorgan Mine * Hilltop Farm * Linden Farm * New Crestwood Docks * North Gate * Old Crestwood * Old Market Road * Old Whitter's Farm * Rocky Slope * South Road * * Three Trout Pond * Additional places * Inquisition camps * North Gate Camp * Three Trout Farm Camp Quests Rifts Requisitions Characters * Gauld * Gregory Dedrick * Jana * Judith * Sister Vaughn Creatures * Druffalo * Fennec * Nugs * Rams Enemies * Black wolves * Deepstalkers * Highwaymen * Northern Hunter * Poison spiders * Red templars * Venatori * Wyvern Resources Herbs Metal only found in the Flooded Caves only found in the Flooded Caves Collections Astrariums Bottles on the Wall Antivan Sip-Sip - in a cave north-east of Three Trout Farm Camp, at Glenmorgan Mine, near The Guide of Falon'Din landmark Hirol's Lava Burst - in Old Crestwood, west-northwest of the astrarium in a house with a closed door Vintage: Warden Daedalam - in a destroyed house north-west of Caer Bronach Vintage: Warden Gibbins - in Old Crestwood, in a damaged house on the shores of the lake Dragon Hunter Northern Hunter Landmarks Mosaic Freed Are Slaves - 5/12 pieces: * Three pieces in the Flooded Caves: ** in the north middle room of the lowest level, next to the rift room behind a destructible wall and down a ladder ** on a table in the room across from the rift ** on a table up the ladders that lead to the cave exit * One piece south of Crestwood village in the Hidden Cave, off Old Market Road. * One piece in Caer Bronach, through the door to the right of the requisition table. This room cannot be accessed until the keep is captured. Skyhold customizations * Fereldan Banner Crown - in the Fisherman's Hut, south of the astrarium in the "East Side Hills"/"The Flats" region * Fereldan Throne - see the judgment of Gregory Dedrick. Related quest: Still Waters. Notable items Elven artifacts * In a damaged house on the shores of the lake, Old Crestwood * On the shore line west of Caer Bronach near the rift for Rift at Caer Bronach, directly south of the Fisherman's Hut * In the Flooded Caves, in the room across the hall from the rift on the lowest level Logging stand * At the Memorial landmark, in front of the wall with a painting on the east side of the Village of Crestwood. From the fast travel up the stairs and the path to the ruin looking buildings. Quarry * In the Black Fens right next to Lawspeakers's Assembly landmark Red Jenny's Caches * In the veilfire cave southeast of the Ferelden Wyvern Statues landmark (where the Northern Hunter is), past the rift. * In the cave in the Dead Man's Pass, opposite of the Astrarium cave Veilfire glyphs - in the southernmost cave on the map, south-east of the ruins that are home to the Northern Hunter. Loot - on a table atop a hill just west of Three Trout Farm Camp - Sold by the Caer Bronach merchant for . Codex entries Note texts Bugs * The Venatori/Red Templars may not spawn at their camp at Glenmorgan mine upon going there for the first time, though the Inquisitor will still say: "Look, Venatori/Red Templars!" Gallery Crestwood Lake.png|The rift beneath the lake Crestwood Beach.png|Old Crestwood crestwood2.png crestwood3.png References de:Kammwald pl:Crestwood ru:Крествуд Category:Locations Category:Villages Category:Ferelden Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations